The progression of cancer therapy has been idled in the perplexity of anti-tumor with lack of effective medication for internal use. The efficiencies of expedient treatments, such as thrombosis, radiation therapy, and chemotherapy were limited. Meanwhile, those extreme, harsh and complicated therapy courses have made patients suffered from horrible pains. With a doubtful presupposition of killing cancer cells, the neglect on the pathological deterioration of other areas or tissues has led to hideous hypersensitive reactions or dosage dependency.
Unfortunately, cancer researches have been restrained inside a fixed model. The idea of anticancer being equal to cancer curing has been wrongly believed. All beautiful and attractive theories should not be ensured before accomplishing and should be treated as hypothesis. Inapplicable or undesirable presumed theories must be with flaws or doubts. Therefore, it is urgently necessary to break this fixed model and present a novel idea, theory or remedy. Anticancer research in China has reached a certain level and more than 300 medications have been proven valuable through animal tests for anticancer, however, none of these medications could effectively treat cancers if used solely. The ultimate cause should be investigated (please refer to Chapter 12 in the new way to treat cancer in the 21th century, a book of this Inventor).
With the advantages of ample resources of Chinese medicine and policy encourage, anticancer and cancer curing business in this countries have progressed enormously with many publications on highly effective medications, which are however not been applied by the industry. This may be due to the conventional descriptions on “discrimination of symptoms and discussion of treatments” were not widely understood and accepted.